Various types of products are known for providing heat or cold to a body part of the user. Examples of such known products are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,241 discloses a reusable and microwavable hot insulated compress having a bottom laminate, a first pocket containing a gel, a middle laminate being positioned above the first pocket and including a top layer of insulative material, a second pocket being provided with a dead air space as additional insulation above the insulative material, and a top laminate being positioned above the second pocket. The bottom, middle and top laminates each have outer peripheral edges that are bonded together by a radio frequency (RF) heat-sealing step. A method is also disclosed for manufacturing the compress.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,596 also discloses a reusable and microwavable hot or cold therapy mitt for a user's hand which has a bottom laminate, a first pocket containing a gel, a middle laminate being positioned above the first pocket, a second pocket being provided with an open air space for receiving the user's hand which above the middle laminate, a layer of open-celled material being positioned above the second pocket, a layer of insulative wadding being placed above the layer of open-celled material, a third pocket being provided with dead air space for additional insulating above the layer of insulative wadding, and a top laminate being positioned above the third pocket. A strap fastens the therapy mitt securely on the user's hand. A method is also disclosed for manufacturing the therapy mitt. The bottom, middle and top laminates each have outer peripheral edges that are boded together by a radio frequency (RF heat-sealing step with outer peripheral edges of the layer of open-celled material and of the layer of insulative wadding.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,150,FOF and 4,488,552 are directed, respectively to a thermal pack having a high heat-retention character which may be quickly heated or chilled consisting of an absorbent package having a gel-forming synthetic organic resin in particulate form deposited on an adhesive coated substrate disposed between a pair of fibrous non-woven porous filter layers and covered on the outside by a pair of paper-like plies of non-woven porous absorbent material. The outside covers are seamed together around their periphery to form a closed envelope.
The thermal pack may be positioned in a pouch which is adapted to be held in place over the afflicted area of the body by releasable fastening means. The pack and pouch are formed of porous material which is capable of being heated in microwave oven or cooled in a freezer.
In making the absorbent pack, a predetermined quantity of particulate gel-forming resinous material is deposited on the adhesive surface of the substrate, which is water-soluble so that in use, when the assembly is immersed in water, the gel-forming synthetic organic resinous material is free to expand as a gel and fill the envelope provided by the peripheral seaming. A piece of polyurethane foam wrapped by an absorbent material such as terry cloth or cotton batting, is saturated with water, placed in an inner nylon bag, and disposed in an envelope made of foam-lined flocked fabric, to form the pack. The pack is placed in a microwave oven to heat the water, and when removed is placed on a body part to be treated. The pack may be reheated and re-used, without opening, repeatedly. The outer covering is longer than the inner core, and can be folded-over to provide several thicknesses of insulation on one face of the pack, while the other face has a single thickness.
U.S. Pat. 5,187,814 discloses a heated garment such as a mitten, glove or sock, for heating at least a portion of the body part with a heater pack. The mitten, glove or sock covers at least a portion of a body part and has at least one opening for insertion the body part. A chamber assembly is coupled to the inside of the garment for creating an elongated chamber in the garment accessible through the garment opening. A pocket assembly is coupled to the garment for receiving the heater pack and is adapted to be removably inserted to the elongated cheer. Inserting the pocket assembly with the heater pack into the elongated chamber of the garment transmits heat to the wearer's covered body part in an efficient fashion without unnecessarily restricting mobility or increasing bulkiness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,671 discloses a heated mitten having a pouch disposed in its interior which is supported by the mitten so as to be moveable relative to the hand of a user. The mitten is provided with an opening in its exterior which communicates with the interior of the pouch whereby a heating element may be placed in the pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,672 is directed to a glove provided with a chemical heating element. In one embodiment, a fingerless glove hand covering having a substantially rectangular shaped chemical heating element receiving cheer confronting the palm side of the base of the fingers is disclosed. The fingers are warmed by so clenching the hand as to bring the fingers into direct heat receiving contact with the heating chamber, and heat transmitted thereby into the palm heats the blood and warms the fingers by circulation. In another embodiment, a mitt hand covering having substantially heel-shaped chemical heating element receiving chamber confronting either the back surface or the front surface of the fingers including the fingertips is disclosed. The fingers are warmed directly by heat transmitted to the entire surface of the fingers and fingertips by the heel-shaped chemical heating element chamber. In a further embodiment, a glove hand covering having an articulated finger and them shaped chemical heating element receiving cheer confronting either the back surface or the front surface of the individual fingers and thumb is disclosed. The fingers and thumb are warmed directly by heat individually transmitted thereto by the articulated finger and them shaped chamber. In a further embodiment, a mitt hand covering having a hand-shaped chemical heating element receiving chamber confronting either the front or the back of the hand is disclosed. The fingers and thumb are collectively warmed directly by the hand-shaped chamber. In each of the disclosed embodiments, a selectively shaped chemical heating element is removably retained in the corresponding one of the selectively shaped chambers, and the several embodiments can be employed as either independent hand coverings or as liners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,267 discloses treating of sprains, muscle aches, orthopedics and skin injuries such as burns and other wounds and made use of a pliable, self-sustaining, moisture absorbing element including a humectant such as glycerin entrapped within a synthetic resin polymer matrix (e.g., a matrix containing acrylic acid or acrylamide monomer moieties. In one preferred embodiment, a body of the gel is encased within heat and moisture-permeable stretch fabric, and securing ties or the like are provided to permit the composite to be conformed to a body part and held in place. In use, such therapy wraps are either heated (as in a microwave oven or refrigerated, so as to provide appropriate thermal treatment; it has been found that the preferred gel of the invention retains its pliability and other physical properties over a very broad temperature range, such as -20 degrees to 305 degrees F., and therefore the wraps of the invention can be used in many treatment contexts. It has also been discovered that the gel material can be applied directly to injured skin to in effect create a temporary skin with ideal air permeability. Furthermore, the moisture absorbing and desorbing properties of the gel create a moisture equilibrium between the gel, damaged skin and the atmosphere, thus promoting rapid healing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,602 and 4,472,579 disclose, respectively, an insulated handwear construction which has an outer shell, an inner lining and an insulation material having thermal convection passages therein positioned between the shell and inner lining. The insulation material connects to a source of heat located on either the palm side or back side of the handwear construction and extends over finger and thumb portions to transfer heat from the heat source to the finger and thumb tips of a wearer.
A glove covering for use in winter sports protects a hand against cold weather and comprises an outer glove shell which includes a finger section, thumb section, palm/wrist section and pocket for a flexible heater pack. Pocket members are attached at the finger and thumb sections to allow insertion of a user's fingers and thumbs within the pockets. The palm/wrist section of the shell is open and provides a pocket structure for holding the heater pack in an insulated location to retain generated warmth at the contained glove or hand. A single glove structure is also shown with a heater back secured within a pocket to provide a heat source to the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,311 is directed a microwavable heat and/or cold gel package in which the package is formed of a laminate and encloses the aqueous gel therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,084 discloses a cold weather hand covering having a chemical heating element receiving chamber. In one embodiment, a mitt hand covering has the receiving chamber confronting either the front or the back of the hand.
The present invention is directed to overcoming problems associated with each of the foregoing patents. In particular, the present invention is directed to providing relief to people afflicted with arthritis, poor circulation and similar medical problems often associated with senior citizens by providing a soothing warmth thereto. In other instances, users may require the afflicted part to be subject to cooler temperatures, e.g., in the treatment of sprains, surgery, etc. The mitten of the present invention provides ease of use by having pocket parts for receiving pre-packaged heat absorbing and retaining material or heat extracting material. Such material may be of any lightweight, well-known material such as a gel or a solid which provides a large surface area for enhancing the heat absorbing and retaining property or heat extracting property. The pre-packaged material can be inserted into pocket parts provided in the mitten so as to permit the entire mitten to be placed in a microwave for heating or to place the entire mitten in a freezer for cooling. Of course, other suitable heating and cooling processes may be utilized. These processes could permit the heating and cooling of the pre-packaged material in the presence or absence of the mitten. For example, the pre-packaged material may be heated or cooled separately from the mitten and subsequently inserted into the pocket parts of the mitten. After heating or cooling, the mitten is used by inserting the hand of the user into the mitten. To facilitate senior citizens use of the mitten a velcro-type fastener is used to secure the mitten on the arm of the user. The mitten is of such size as to enable the user to cover both the hand and wrist portions of the body.